cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Commando Dartnall
RC-8759, otherwise known as Dartnall fought in the clone wars with his squad called, Aaray Squad which translates to pain squad. In Aaray squad with Dartnall are, Kot, Gondo, and Tor who is the Seargent of the squad. These four commandos started off in white armor and then got the opportunity to choose what colour armor they would wear depending on the mission. 2c905e22994811e090c912313b10052d_small.jpg|Tor 270px-Omega1.png|Dartnall and Kot pinned down shiver1.jpg|From left to right Tor, Dartnall, Gondo and Kot Mission One: Geonosis Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur (Today is a good day for someone else to die) One of Dartnall's favourite sayings. GAR Cruiser, Hyperspace, 5 parsecs away from Geonosis, 1 Day Before the Battle of Geonosis Dartnall walked down the long corridor on his way to the barracks. He was the only one in the hall, and all he could hear was the faint hum of the thrusters and his boots hitting the ground each time he stepped. He stopped at a door and took off his helmet. As he entered the room Kot jumped down from the top of a bunk bed. "Hey there Dartnall." said the Kot as he walked over to close the door. Dartnall greeted Kot with a nod and slid into the second bunk and closed his eyes. Dartnall opened an eye to see Kot standing there observing him. Kot jumped up to the top bunk, Dartnall looked around and could see Gondo sitting in a chair at the desk and Tor pacing in the middle of the room. Dartnall jumped down to the floor and looked at Tor. "Sarge, any information on our mission come in yet?" "Not yet Dartnall, but a clone just brought us our packs." said Tor as he stopped pacing and grabbed a pack and handed it to Dartnall. "This one is yours." Dartnall grabbed the pack and put it with heis blaster that was leaning up against a wall. Gondo leaned forward on his chair and dragged his pack up infront of him. He opened it up and looked inside. "Looks like we got all we need guys, except for intel." Gondo said as the ship came out of hyper space. There was a loud explosion and all the commandos rushed and got their helmets on and blasters ready. Dartnall pressed a button on the wall to activate the comm. "Whats going on out there? " A clon's screaming filled the room and then the comm went offline. Tor motioned to the door and Dartnall and Kot put their backs to the walls beside it. Another explosion shook the ship and then a sound of screaching metal echoed through the halls outside to door. Dartnall opened the door and peaked outside. The squad ran quickly down the halls looking for any clones in the halls. The alarm sounded though the whole ship. "Oh thats not good!" said Dartnall as the squad turned down a hall. A automated voice chirped in with the alarm and repeated, "All men we are being boarded get to your positions!" Tor motioned to Dartnall and the others to get to the hanger. Dartnall rushed down the hall with his 3 brothers, and he could hear the puffing of all four of them breathing on his comm. More will be added soon. Category:Male Characters Category:Commando Category:Clones Category:Humans Category:Galactic Republic Category:Member